experimental thundershock
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: Pokemon hybrids? This world is full of them. At least when you are talking about teams rocket, magma, aqua, and cipher. What have they done now?
1. Chapter 1

EXPERIMENTAL THUNDERSHOCK!

By

Alex Silverstreak

CHAPTER 1:

Jump start

Wires and lights …

Pain and blood …

Foreign DNA …

That is all I remember … … …

I woke up in a small cave and stretched my limbs. I had no idea how long I had been there.

"Where am I?" I asked as I got up and explored. I found only pokemon to be my companions there.

After I walked out of the cave a few minutes later I heard yelling.

"Let me go!"

'What was that?" I thought. I rushed to where the sound was coming from to find out.

In a clearing that was outside of a small town something was happening.

"Let me go!" Someone said as I could hear shuffling and struggling.

"Now why would I do that when I can just do this?" Another person said as a crunching sound radiated throughout the area.

"S-stop …" the first said as they grew weaker.

"This is fun." The second said.

This was the last straw! I might not be able to see what they were doing but I wasn't about to let someone get hurt. I normally would not fight unless absolutely necessary. This time however, I found it was crucial to help the person who was being attacked. I moved forward to see if the other person would notice me and leave their victim alone.

On closer examination the person being attacked was a girl.

"Let her go." I said.

"You look tasty." The second one said. I could feel and smell putrid breath on my skin as he got closer to me. He had jumped on me before I could think to fight back. His fangs went deep into my arm and I cried out.

"Scared?" He asked.

"Never," I said as I threw him off me. Blood dripped from the wound on my arm but I ignored it.

"Leave her alone." I said. HE RAN AT me AGAIN JUST THEN. I punched and kicked the creature until he fell to the ground. But the wound was getting worse. I think that there was poison in that bite. I began to feel dizzy and fell to my knees as he charged again. I was prepared for death but somehow it never came …

Something or rather someone got in the way.

"Stay back," they said as they stood protectively in front of me.

"You think you can help him you little runt? You are just a little mouse squirrel thing." The attacker said mockingly.

"So what," My savior said as he rushed at the attacker. There was a struggle and the attacker was losing.

"Give up yet?" My savior asked as he sunk his teeth into the attacker's neck. They glowed yellow and electricity flowed out of them.

"Since when do you know 'thunder fang?'" the attacker asked.

"Since forever," my savior said as he bit down harder.

"Get off!" The attacker said.

"Fine," my savior said as he disappeared.

"Where are you … you coward!" the person asked. I could hear a rush of air and feel the wind pass me as the attacker was knocked to the ground.

"'Volt Tackle?'" the attacker asked in surprise.

"That's right you idiotic canine. I suggest you leave before I get mad for real." My savior said. I could feel sparks flying around his body as he glared at the offending canine. The attacker seemed annoyed but complied anyway. Darkness consumed me then … … …

"What do I do?" My savior asked to no one in particular.

"I can help." A Gardevoir said. It was the same pokemon that was being attacked.

"You have a cure for Houndoom's poison?" My savior asked.

"Of course I do Pachirisu." She said as she brought out a vile of some purple liquid.

"I have been trying to find a cure for a while now. I finally got it perfected. This is all I have so use it well." She said.

"What do I have to do?" Pachirisu asked.

"Just pour it down his throat. You also have to use 'thunder fang' on his wound." She said.

"Okay thanks. Where are you going?" He asked as the psychic pokemon was floating away.

"To go and find that Houndoom. I won't let him do that to me again." She said.

"Be careful." Pachirisu said.

"I will." She said as she disappeared into the woods after the Houndoom.

I poured the strange liquid down the boy's throat. After that I bit down with glowing fangs on his injured arm. The wound glowed and he grabbed onto my small body. His eyes opened and he growled at me. Feral orange eyes stared at me with a strange haze in them.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I just saved your life." I said.

"Thanks," he said as he brought himself into a sitting position.

"No problem buddy. You fought well back there. Are you even human?" I asked him.

"Not really … I don't remember all that they did to me …" he said.

I stayed in the woods with my savior that night.

"You are what exactly?" I asked him.

"I am a Pachirisu." He said.

"… and you were able to take out a Houndoom all by yourself?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah well about that … I am a shiny Pachirisu and my levels of power aren't exactly normal." He said.

"Normal?" I asked him.

"Yeah they call me a rogue pokemon. I am orange and black and that is not exactly normal. Plus I can use attacks I shouldn't be able to do." He informed me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like … 'thunder fang' and 'volt tackle.'" He said.

"That is interesting." I said.

"My name is Sparkbolt." He said.

"My name is Sora." I said.

The next day we made our way to the town.

"Do you know where we are Sparkbolt?" I asked. He seemed confused for a moment as he considered his answer.

"We are near New Bark Town in Johto." He said.

"Right," I said.

"Are you serious? You didn't know where we were?" He asked.

Now it was my turn to be confused.

"No …" I said.

"Where were you born again?" He asked.

"I never said and besides … I don't remember. I couldn't even tell you where I was a few days ago." I said as I scratched my head awkwardly.

"That's kind of weird. You lose your memories or something?" He asked as he jumped onto my shoulder.

This was a bad idea. I hated being touched and this was no exception.

"Get off," I hissed.

"Sorry," he said as he stood and watched me.

"What's wrong with you? Your eyes are red." He said. My hands balled into fists as I prepared to fight.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. Ugh ..." he said as he listened for any intruders.

After finding none he turned back to me.

"Are you going to snap out of it any time soon?" He asked. There was no reply from me.

"Guess I have no choice. … 'Volt tackle!'" he exclaimed as he ran at me. The electricity didn't hurt me but it did wake me from my stupor.

"What?" I asked as I grabbed onto Pachirisu.

"You were going crazy." He told me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Your eyes turned red and you tried to attack me." He elaborated.

"Great … I can't even keep the only person who doesn't think I'm crazy from getting hurt by my powers." I mumbled.

I thought he hadn't heard me but I was wrong.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"I don't remember what was done to me but I am definitely not human." I told him.

"So you attack people and pokemon for no reason?" He asked.

"I didn't used to. I don't even remember who I am right now." I said.

"Who cares what you do and don't remember. That doesn't mean I will let you pass." Someone said from directly in front of us.

"Who are you and what gives you the right to complicate the passage into New Bark Town?" Pachirisu asked.

"I am Arcanine." The pokemon said.

"He is an Arcanine. But why would he try to guard the city?" Pachirisu asked out loud.

"Who knows ..." I said as I glared at the canine pokemon.

"What do you want here?" he asked.

"We are merely just passing through." Pachirisu said.

"I don't believe you. Trainers shouldn't live. They just torture and abuse pokemon." The Arcanine said.

Big mistake!

"You are saying that they should die just because a few are bad!" Sparkbolt said angrily.

"That is my point exactly." The Arcanine said.

"That does not make any sense. Besides I am different than the others you have probably met." I said as I picked up Pachirisu. I rubbed his ears in an effort to calm him down but it did no good.

"I will show you!" he said as sparks came from his small body.

"Pachirisu …" I warned.

"No I would like to see what this little runt can do." Arcanine said.

"I won't let you keep insulting him." Pachirisu said in a strong voice.

"Bring it on." The Arcanine said.

The Arcanine rushed at Pachirisu really fast.

'quick attack … watch out Sparkbolt.' I thought.

Sparkbolt was able to dodge quite easily. A cry came from the canine as he hit the ground hard.

"What?" he asked as Pachirisu stood in front of him.

"Never … underestimate me …" Sparkbolt said as he sunk his fangs into the fire pokemon.

After some more screaming the canine pokemon was silent.

"that was interesting." I said.

"yeah … I can get just as mad as you can." Pachirisu said. He was panting slightly but seemed to be fine.

Once the battle was over we made our way into town.

"The pokemon professor might know something about you." Pachirisu said.

"Possibly … what do you mean by professor?" I asked.

"When a human becomes a trainer they usually choose their first pokemon at a pokemon lab. In each region there is a lab. A professor knows about the pokemon in that region and has three or sometimes four pokemon for new trainers to choose from." Pachirisu informed me.

"Alright we'll go to the lab then." I said


	2. Chapter 2

EXPERIMENTAL THUNDERSHOCK!

By

Alex Silverstreak

Chapter 2:

A new friend and a rival

I walked into the lab and yawned.

"Are you tired already?" someone asked.

"He is a man in a lab coat with glasses. I think he is Professor Elm." Pachirisu said.

"Can you understand him?" the man asked as I listened to Sparkbolt.

"Yeah," I said hesitantly.

"That is kind of strange … Don't worry I won't tell anyone." He said.

"Are you here to get a pokemon?" the man asked to break the ice.

"Yes," I said as I picked up Pachirisu.

"My name is Professor Elm." He said.

"He is wanting to shake your hand." Pachirisu informed me.

"Right …"I said as I shook his hand.

"Who are you may I ask?" he inquired.

"I don't know exactly." I said.

"Do you have an ID?" Sparkbolt asked from my arms. As I thought about it I found a small card in my pocket.

"Here," I said as I handed the card to the professor.

"So your name is … Sora?" he asked uncertainly.

"I just shook my head and moved away from the doorway. I found a table and leaned against it.

"I guess you would like to see the pokemon here …" the professor said. Another nod from me was all he got in confirmation.

"The poke balls are on the table you are leaning on." He said. I turned around and picked up a poke ball. The question was … What would I choose?

"Go poke ball!" I said as I threw the white and red ball. A small pokemon appeared.

"Tododile!" it said as it jumped up and down.

"That is the water pokemon Tododile." The professor said. When the pokemon heard his voice it turned to me. After glaring at me it jumped on me.

'I think this is a 'rage attack.' I thought as I detangled myself from the water pokemon.

"That pokemon is normally very friendly. I am so sorry." The professor apologized. I clicked the button on the poke ball and the water creature was returned to his holding place.

'Maybe the next one.' I thought as I picked up another poke ball.

This time a shy pokemon came out of the poke ball.

"Chicka," it said as it just stood there.

"That's a Chikorita." Pachirisu said.

"Chikorita is a grass pokemon." The professor said. After it looked at me I knew there was something wrong. Vines wrapped around my legs and tried to trip me. I glared and kicked at the vines to get them off.

Leaves came at me then. Immediately heat surrounded me. It confused me but it kept me safe from the leaves that could cut almost anything.

"That wasn't nice Chickorita." The professor said as he looked at the leaf pokemon.

"That was a 'Leaf Storm' attack. What is with the pokemon today?" he asked. I threw him the poke ball and he recalled the grass pokemon.

"This is the last one." Pachirisu said as he grabbed the poke ball in his teeth. I took it from him and threw it into the air.

"Cyndaquil!" the pokemon said. I walked closer and touched the pokemon's back. A small fire ignited and I was a little surprised.

"That is Cyndaquil the fire pokemon." The professor said.

"I noticed." I said as I slowly backed away.

"he won't hurt you." The professor said.

"Really?" I asked as the Cyndaquil was getting angry.

"Cyndaquil!" it shouted as flames poured from its mouth. It was too fast … there was no way to dodge …

But there was no reason to dodge this attack. It didn't do anything to me.

"What?" Professor Elm said in amazement.

"I am just as surprised as you are professor." I said. I quickly returned the small fire pokemon to its ball before any more damage could be caused.

"What is with them today?" the professor asked as I threw him the last poke ball.

"I guess I cannot help you." He said sadly.

The door opened just then and someone else came in.

"This one is different. He seems much younger and has been working outside for a while." Pachirisu said. I nodded and turned to the newcomer.

"Hey Gary … you alright …" the professor wondered out loud.

"Yeah … It's hot out there. There was an Arcanine going crazy as well." The second man said.

"We have visitors Gary." The professor informed the younger man.

"I see that." Gary said.

"Are you here for a pokemon?" Gary asked.

"Yeah …" I said as I leaned against the wall.

"Can I see your ID?" Gary asked.

"I have it here." The professor said as he gave the object to Gary.

"So you're … Sora …" he said and then stopped. He was silent for a few moments as he read the contents of the card.

"Sora Dentaru …" he finished a few minutes later.

"I thought that was strange too." Professor Elm said.

"Do you know who your father is?" Gary asked. I shook my head no.

"Does the name Satoshi mean anything to you?" he asked.

"I …" I said as I could feel a headache coming on.

"Satoshi where are you going?" Gary asked.

"To go and see Tyson." The other man said.

"You never told me … You aren't just seeing him are you … He is carrying your child isn't he?" Gary asked. Satoshi froze and his face became blank.

"Wake up Sora." Pachirisu said as he scratched my arm. This action did nothing to me at all. I was not even aware of his movements.

"Why would you ask something like that father?" Satoshi asked.

"Did you think I would be mad that you are with Ash's son?" Gary asked.

"I … I wasn't sure what you would think." The younger man said.

"Just because Drake is mad doesn't mean I will be." Gary said.

"Why was dad mad anyway?" Satoshi asked. Gary stared at his son as he took a few moments to ponder his answer.

"C'mon Sora wake up!" Sparkbolt said as he bit into my arm. I shifted slightly but made no other movements. He was really getting worried now …

"He just wishes you had told him sooner." Gary said.

"So … if I told you the truth you wouldn't be mad?" Satoshi asked.

"No I wouldn't son." Gary said as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Damnit! Wake up Sora!" Pachirisu said as he shocked me. Nothing happened though unfortunately.

'Even a 'thunder bolt' won't wake him up. This isn't good.' Sparkbolt thought.

"I have been with Tyson for three years …" Satoshi began.

"I am listening son." Gary said.

"A few months ago he … well we …" he said awkwardly.

"You two …" Gary prompted.

"We well … He is bearing my child now." Satoshi said.

"Damn … 'Discharge!'" Pachirisu cried as he shocked me with more electricity than before. This woke me up big time. I opened my eyes and growled at him.

"Sorry … You were out for quite a while." He told me.

"That was weird." I said as I stood up straight.

"Did you figure anything out?" Gary asked me.

"I … You were talking to someone named Satoshi. He was your son." I said.

"That's right … You are his son." He said.

"What?" asked Pachirisu.

"He is confused." I said as I indicated Sparkbolt.

"You can understand him?" Gary asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Alright then …" Gary said awkwardly as he scratched his head.

"Gary none of the pokemon liked him." Elm said.

"That would make sense." Gary said.

"What do you mean?" asked the professor.

"he is Ash's Grandson. Therefore he would take another pokemon than just the original three." Gary said. He walked away for a few moments and left us all confused.

"I want you to come here." He said as he located something. I followed with Pachirisu trailing behind me protectively.

"This is no ordinary pokemon. This pokemon is the child of Ash's Pikachu. It is pretty strong already and hard to control." He informed me.

"I can handle it." I said.

"If you can handle a Pachirisu that is at that power level right now I am sure you'll do fine." He said as he handed me a poke ball.

I threw the poke ball and sparks came out of it.

"Pikachu!" the small pokemon cried as it jumped at me. It crawled onto my shoulder and rubbed against my neck.

"I think he likes you." Gary said with a smile.

"Yeah he sure does." Pachirisu said.

"He agrees with you Gary." I said.

"You can call me grandfather if you like." He said as he extended his hand.

"He wants to shake." Sparkbolt told me.

"I will think about that." I said. We walked into the lab once again to find the professor. I was happy and had just decided to call the Pikachu Thunder.

"So he gave you that Pikachu." Elm observed.

"I am pretty sure he can handle it." Gary said.

"If you have any trouble I can help you find your father." Gary said.

"Thanks," I said as I hugged Thunder.

"Mr. Pokemon found something again." Elm said.

"Again?" Gary said as he glared at the computer screen.

"He just e-mailed me about it. It is another pokemon egg." Elm elaborated.

"I have work to do and you are always out in the field … Could you go check it out Sora?" the professor asked me.

"Sure," I said.

"Good his house is in Cherrygrove City. It is not hard to find." Elm said.

"My friend regrettably forgets to tell you that it is north of Cherrygrove City." Gary said.

"I just need you to get the egg so I can examine it." The professor said.

"Alright." I said as I left the lab.

On the way I found very few pokemon. But there were a few that Pikachu wanted to battle.

"You are too weak you little mouse." A pokemon taunted.

"Is that so Ratatta?" Pikachu said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Pikachu use 'quick attack.'" I instructed Thunder. He ran at the Ratatta and there was a head-on collision. The little rat was knocked out on contact and fainted.

"Nice job Thunder." I said.

"Thanks," he said as he jumped onto my shoulders again.

It was smooth for a while after that.

"We are going to find a pokemon egg right?" Pikachu asked for clarification.

"Yeah," I said as I stopped in my tracks. The road forked off from here and I had to decide which way to go.

"We go left to Cherrygrove. We have to go through there to find Mr. Pokemon's house." Pachirisu said.

"Okay," I said as I walked in the indicated direction. Things would not always be smooth from here though.

In another place …

'So that is where the pokemon lab is. I might as well go and find myself a pokemon.' Someone thought as they were watching outside the pokemon lab. This boy had medium length red hair and wore clothing with the insignia of an R on it.

The professor and Gary left the lab about an hour later. The doors opened and he could hear them talking.

"I hope that kid is alright." A man with glasses said.

"he will be fine. Considering who his parents and grandparents are I am sure he can make it in this world." Another man with sandy brown hair spiked up around his head said.

"I hope you're right old friend." The bespectacled one said.

"Don't worry Elm." The second said.

'Now is my chance …' the person hiding thought as they waited a little longer. After the two were no longer in sight he ran inside the lab. Inside it looked pretty industrial. There were food bins and many other accessories for pokemon along with a few other standard things a lab would carry. Those weren't what he was looking for though. He wanted something you can only get in a pokemon lab.

He spotted the poke balls on the table nearest him. After opening all three of them he decided he wanted something stronger than just the elemental pokemon from Johto. He wanted something that only the kid from before had gotten. He wanted pokemon that were locked away. He wanted to outshine this kid those two men had mentioned.

He walked into the hallway off of the main room of the lab. Here he found a series of doors to choose from. After closer examination there was one room with the door ajar. He walked to this door to find what he was looking for hopefully.

He pushed the door open and found a computer next to a glass case. He touched the case and found a poke ball inside of it. He tapped the lock on the outside of the glass container but nothing happened. It was then that he noticed a string of numbers on the screen. He wrote them down and typed them into a keypad he found near the glass case.

After a moment or two the keypad beeped and the case opened. He reached out and grabbed the poke ball. He was tempted to check which pokemon he had just stolen but thought better of it. He had little time as it was and it was a wonder that he hadn't been caught already.

He walked back down the short hallway to the main room again. He looked around to make sure there were no security cameras and then bolted. Would they find out who had taken the pokemon or would they just have to wait until someone else could … … …

"We are in Cherrygrove finally." Pachirisu said as we crossed into a somewhat quieter area.

"I am glad to be out of that tall grass. It is pretty itchy." I remarked as Pikachu nodded against my shoulder.

"Are you new here? I have never seen you around?" someone asked to my right as I walked past them.

"I am just passing through." I said.

"I would like to show you around then." The boy said as he took my hand. Not a good idea may I remind you.

"Let go," I said in a voice that was as civil as I could muster at that given moment.

"Did I offend you?" he asked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to clear my mind.

"No I am just kind of touchy." I said.

"Alright then … follow me." He said as he started to walk. I hesitated for a moment and then followed.

After being shown around he gave me a map.

"I can read that if you need me to." Pachirisu said.

"Thanks," I said as I put the map in a bag I was carrying.

"I hope to see you around. You're kind of cute." The boy said as he walked away.

"No way," I said.

"He liked you. Maybe he is gay …" Pikachu said.

"Maybe … but so am I." I said.

I went to the pokemon center and healed both Pachirisu and Pikachu.

"These two were well cared for." Nurse Joy said as she handed me their poke balls.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." I said.

"That Pachirisu is a strange color but I am sure you can handle it." She said.

"Yeah, I can." I said slowly.

"That Pikachu seems familiar." She said. I stared at her as I let both of them out of their poke balls.

"It is almost as if someone who was here once had one similar to it …" she said.

"She might have figured it out." Sparkbolt said.

"But that is information that you may not even know … Good luck on your journey." She said as I left the center.

I walked north from there. I found a trainer on the way and they greeted me.

"Hi, would you like to battle?" they asked.

"I … sure …" I said as I shrugged.

"I'll go first! Get 'em Bonsly." She said as she threw a poke ball in the air.

"I'll take this one." Pachirisu said.

"Take out that Bonsly Sparkbolt." I instructed. He ran onto the battle field and growled.

"That's a cute Pachirisu even though it is orange. Use your 'flail' Bonsly." The girl said.

"Dodge and use 'quick attack' Pachirisu." I said. He was able to dodge easily to avoid the attack.

"He's fast … Use your 'mimic' Bonsly." She said to her small rock pokemon. He began to mimic Pachirisu's attack.

"Use 'quick attack' and then go into …" I started as I tried to think of an attack that would do substantial damage to a rock pokemon. I didn't need to think though because Sparkbolt got the idea.

Pachirisu's claws glowed black as he rushed at the rock pokemon. A loud screeching noise was heard as the claws made contact with Bonsly's rock hard body. It cried out and fell to the ground at her feet.

"Bonsly is scared. Nice work kid." She said.

"Thanks," I said.

'That was 'shadow claw.' He wasn't kidding when he said he could use weird attacks.' I thought.

"Here," the girl said as she handed me something metallic.

"That's your winnings. I am sorry but I only have $500." She said.

"Thank you. That was a fun battle." I said as I put the money in a pocket of my bag.

"See ya around kid. You are pretty cute. I might not be the only one who asks you for a battle. The others might not be as nice though." She said with a small giggle.

I was a little confused but went on my way. About fifteen minutes later I reached a building. My feet echoed off of the walls and I stopped just in time to keep from running into it.

"There are some berries in a tree to the left. Sometimes they are useful in battle." Pachirisu said.

"You can pick them pretty easily." Pikachu said.

"I don't think that whoever owns this house would mind. They will grow back anyway." Pachirisu said.

"You can have some." A girl said as she walked around the house toward me.

"I am Julie. My father is Mr. Pokemon. I am sure he wouldn't mind if you took a few. I tend to the trees around here anyway." She said.

"Do you need me to direct you?" she asked when I just stood there.

"I'll be fine." I said as I walked toward the trees.

"The first tree has Pecha berries for poisonings. The second tree has Cheri berries for paralysis. The third one has Oran berries for energy. The last one has Chesto berries to give you the chance to wake your pokemon up when they fall asleep." Julie explained. I took a few of each one and put them in my bag.

"Thank you," I said.

"It was my pleasure." Julie said. Pikachu ate one of the Oran berries and started to run around.

"Calm down," I said. He ran around for a few more minutes and then stopped.

"Oran berries are so good." He said as he leaned against one of the trees.

"I am sure they are." I said.

"Let's see … Are you Sora?" Julie asked.

"Why do you ask?" I wondered.

"My father was waiting for you." She said happily and grabbed my wrist.

This time I allowed her to drag me inside. I would never let her do it again though.

"It is big in here." Pachirisu said.

"I noticed Sparkbolt." I said in a low voice that was only heard by my pokemon.

"Let's go then." Pikachu said. I stopped and listened for a moment and then followed Julie again.

"So you're Sora." A man said as I entered a room.

"Yeah … Professor Elm sent me here." I said.

"He would have sent you here. You are Gary's grandson after all." The man said.

"He took some of my berries." Julie said happily.

"That's great Julie. I am Mr. Pokemon." The man said as he grasped my hand and shook it.

"I am Sora Dentaru." I said as Pikachu and Pachirisu started to explore the room.

"oh right! Here is the egg I told Elm about." Mr. Pokemon said as he thrust a small case into my arms.

"You found that with Gary's Umbreon right?" Julie asked.

"Yes I did. I am not sure if it is Umbreon's egg though." Mr. Pokemon said.

"I asked Professor Elm to take a look at it." Mr. Pokemon said.

"Gary might like to see it as well." I said.

"he is there today?" the man asked. I nodded and put the case into my bag.

"Take good care of that egg." Mr. Pokemon said as I walked into the first room that I had entered.

As I was walking out of the house something vibrated in my pocket.

"The pokemon professor gave you something before we left the lab." Pikachu said.

"I might as well see what it is then." I said as I pulled the small vibrating object out of my pocket.

"'call from professor Elm'" a voice said from the object.

"That's a pokegear. You better answer it Sora." Pachirisu said.

I pressed a button on the object and Professor Elm's voice could be heard.

"Sora?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Have you been around a strange character lately?" the professor asked.

"No why?" I wanted to know.

"One of the pokemon was stolen from the lab." The professor said.

"Let me talk to him." Someone said from the other line.

"Fine calm down." The professor told them. The phone was passed to the person who had requested to talk to me.

"Sora this is Gary." Gary said.

"Hey Gary," I said.

"I gave you one of Ash's Pikachus. I also had an Eevee that I had caught in the same room. When the professor and I were out someone took the Eevee. You must be careful. That person might be roaming around Johto now. They might come after you actually." He informed me.

"Why?" I asked him as I was curious.

"Those two pokemon were in that room for a reason. The person who took the Eevee might want to test your Pikachu's power level." He explained.

"Can I talk again?" the professor asked from the other line.

"Alright alright you old coot." Gary said as the phone was passed again. This was getting very interesting …

"This is Elm again. If you meet and battle this person I need you to get their name." the professor said.

"Okay," I said.

"I will let you go then. You got the egg right?" he asked.

"Yes I did." I said.

"Good luck Sora." The professor said and then the line went dead.

"That was weird." Pikachu said.

"No kidding." Pachirisu said.

"I guess we are trying to find this person now." I said.

"Right," they said in unison.

I ran into someone as I was leaving Cherrygrove.

"Watch where you're going." The other person said. I stared at him for a moment and then got up.

"Can you even see me?" the person asked me. I shook my head and my pokemon growled from behind me.

"Is it a battle you want?" he asked as he growled back. I glared at him and stepped back a few meters.

"A battle it is then. Go Eevee!" the person said. The small white and brown pokemon came out of the poke ball and looked around. It growled as soon as it saw Pikachu.

"Pachi," I started.

"No! Use the Pikachu. My Eevee obviously knows him." The boy said.

"Fine. Go Thunder!" I said as he ran onto the field.

"Use 'tackle.'" The boy said. His Eevee ran at Pikachu and the electric pokemon dodged immediately."Pikachu use 'thundershock.'" I said. But what Pikachu used wasn't 'thundershock.' Electricity was built up around him as he shocked the Eevee.

"What the hell?" the boy asked as the Eevee was thrown across the field by Pikachu's attack.

"That was a 'thunderbolt.'" He said in wonder.

'They really are stronger. I wonder what this Eevee can do then …' the boy thought.

"Eevee use 'sand attack.'" He instructed his pokemon. It wasn't a 'sand attack' though. Water shot out from the Eevee's mouth and hit Pikachu in the stomach.

"Use 'spark.'" I told Pikachu. This time he did follow my commands. The Eevee was forced to the ground by the attack.

"We are not giving up! Use your 'quick attack' Eevee." The boy said.

The fox pokemon rocketed toward Pikachu at a fast pace. He dodged automatically again though. His tail glowed silver and he slammed it into the oncoming Eevee. This 'iron tail' attack did major damage.

"What is wrong with you? C'mon!" the boy said.

"Stop!" I said as I picked up my Pikachu.

"What do you want?" the boy asked warily as I walked in his direction. I picked up the Eevee too and held him as well. The two pokemon growled at each other and hissed.

"There is no reason for you two to hate each other." I said as I handed the boy his Eevee.

"What?" he asked as I gave the fox to him. I stared at him for a while, my orange eyes clouding over for a moment.

"This battle is over. I can even call it a draw if you like." I said.

"I … thanks," he said as he hugged the Eevee.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"I actually kind of like you. My name is Geo. What about you?" he asked me.

"I am Sora." I said.

"This belongs to you. I still feel that you won." He said as he pressed some money into my hand. I stared ahead of me for a few minutes not believing what I was hearing.

"It is only $1500 but I think that you earned it." He said.

"Thank you." I said. We both walked in opposite directions after that.

I walked into the lab a few hours later.

"Did you find that shady person?" the professor asked.

"I am glad to have you back in one piece." Gary said.

"His name is Geo." I said as I pulled out the case with the egg and put it on the table with the three poke balls.

Gary picked up the egg and examined it.

"This looks like an Eevee egg to me." He said. He handed the egg to the professor for clarification.

"Mr. Pokemon said he found this egg near your Umbreon." The professor said as he checked his e-mail.

"It is possible I suppose. It would be a stronger than normal Eevee." Gary said.

"I would like to do extensive research with this egg." The professor said.

"I could look into it as well." Gary said.

"Gary you or one of my assistants could take the egg to him if we deem it necessary." The professor said.

"I was thinking of doing that anyway. I at least want to give him something. You have been missing for quite some time Sora." Gary said.

"here are some poke balls for your journey." Elm said as he handed me a belt with six poke balls.

"I want you to have this too." Gary said as he gave me a square object with straps attached to it.

"That is the newest pokedex. It is of my own design. The straps are to attach it to your arm or your wrist." He said. He helped me tie it to my arm and scratched Pikachu's ears.

"He used to shock me when I did this. You have made him very happy." Gary remarked as Pikachu rubbed his head against Gary's hand.

"This will be an interesting journey for you. People may try to come after you more if you tell them who you are. I would just use your first name if I were you Sora." The professor said. I nodded and started to walk toward the door.

Gary stopped me before I could leave though.

"You can go after gym badges or do pokemon contests. The gym leader challenge is where you battle various leaders and get badges. The contest route is where you participate in pokemon contests for ribbons. There is usually a gym in almost every town. It is harder to find contest halls but if you ask you can find them." Gary said.

"I would like to go after the badges." I said.

"Can I see your pokedex for a moment Sora." Elm said. I handed the black object to him.

"I am just registering you for the gym challenge." He said as he typed some things into the pokedex.

A few minutes later he gave it back.

"You're all set Sora." The professor said.

"Good luck on your journey. Expect to see one of my associates or Gary some time. I will call you." Elm said. I nodded and went back toward Cherrygrove.

It was dark when I made it back to Cherrygrove.

"You got back late didn't you." Nurse Joy said.

"I had some errands to run." I remarked as I placed my two poke balls on the counter.

"Could you heal my pokemon?" I asked her.

"Of course dear." She said as she took the poke balls into another room.

I sat down in a chair to wait. About ten minutes later she came back.

"Your pokemon are all healed up. Did you need a place to stay? It is about one o'clock in the morning." She asked.

"That would be nice." I said.

"Alright then. Here is the key to your room. It is the first door down the second hallway." She informed me.

"Thanks," I said as I followed the instructions to the room.

I went into the room and let out both Pikachu and Pachirisu.

"It is going to be a long day tomorrow." I said.

"Where is the first gym?" Pikachu asked. Sparkbolt pulled out the map and started to read.

"The first gym is in Violet City. It looks like that is the flying gym led by Richie." He said.

"Alright we go there tomorrow." I said. We all went to sleep after that.


End file.
